Minecraftia Dramatic Narrative
by jfontain
Summary: These are the tales of Jay Fontain, a lone wanderer in an unforgiving world. Join him as he searches for purpose, friendship, and belonging. Based on events from a long forgotten minecraft rpg server...


Minecraftia Dramatic Narrative Chapter One: Romance Dawn

Minecraftia. A land of dreams they said. A land where you can be whoever you want, no questions asked. A land where you can build what you want to build, a land of pure freedom…

Nobody ever mentioned the fighting, the bloodshed, the cries of agony…

I cough abruptly as consciousness returned to my battered body. My head pounded something fierce, my eyes watering as the waves of pain ebbed and flowed. The world was a blur, muddy patches of light flickering between shadows dancing to and fro. Muffled shouts of rage and terror bounced around my head as I sat slumped against a cold stone wall. My strength slowly returning, I was able to make out a single weather beaten sign planted in the center of the maelstrom.

Welcome to Dunnhelm.

Wincing at the stiff state of my neck and back, I managed to sit forward and brought myself into a low crouch. Glancing at my surroundings, my eyes no longer burning from my sorry state, I found myself in front of a general store on the outskirts of a town square. With my senses intact once more, I grimaced at the scene set before me.

A mob of countless people, men and women with only the clothes on their back, fought amongst themselves, using their fists in a wild melee with no restraint. As one fighter fell, another would take their place. There seemed to be no end to this madness as more and more joined the fray, the city watch helpless to the sheer number of vagabonds. This torrent of rage consumed all in its path, forcing those who wished peace to flee into the untamed Wilds.

_What have I gotten myself into..._

As I searched for a way past such barbaric aggression, a sliver of sanity amidst the chaos, I spied a sole figure on the roof of a nearby building standing motionless, watching the mayhem unfold. Moving as swiftly as I could muster, sticking to the shadows of the darkened buildings and short alleyways, I made my way towards this figure, moving past the violence and climbing a ladder to the rooftops.

Pausing for a moment, I weighed my options. Should I simply leave? Make my way out of the city with my hide relatively intact. Or should I confront the man, possibly disturbing him and offering myself to a world of pain. After much hesitation, I swallowed my fear and strode towards the lone sentinel. As I crept closer, I noticed a peculiar air about him. His head was shaved, the light from the fires across the town glimmering off his brow. His eyes were grey and weary, one eye slightly blinded. He bore blue tattoos across his face, a long braided beard of dark brown hung down to his chest. He was clothed in fine chainmail, the likes of which I've never seen before, the silver sheen of hundreds of rings adorned his sculpted body. He carried himself with a demeanor that commanded respect whose gaze spoke of the weight of his burdens, a man who has been through the worst and made it out alive. I tensed slightly as a slight grin spread across his face.

"A fine morning, don't you think?" His turned his gaze towards me.

Surprised, I stepped back defensively. He beckoned me to join him on the parapet. Albeit apprehensively, I calmly walked towards him. As I reached his side, he turned his attention back to the madness.

"Beautiful, is it not?" He said in a sarcastic tone.

"This makes a tavern brawl look like a tea party…" I coyly replied.

"Humans are violent creatures. Unfettered by the structures of society, these once civilized folk have digressed into rabid dogs, mindless murder machines. Those seeking a peaceful life will not find one here…" His voice trailed off, a deep sadness emanating from his strong exterior.

"Are there no places for shelter? To escape such insanity?"

He chuckles. "Well, it would be quite a feat for one to create such a sanctuary." His glances at me with an inquisitive look. "What say you? Are you a man or beast?"

"Only a man" I stated, my mind beset with doubt.

"Well, 'only a man,' may your wits be quick and your fangs be sharp when catastrophes such as these befall you once more…in these trying times, there is never enough goodwill towards our fellows…" He turns away to watch a woman screaming for help, who seconds later gets brutally beaten by thugs.

Biting my tongue at my powerlessness, I took his words to heart, wondering whether this new world would turn me into the same beasts I wished to escape.


End file.
